Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Distribution of shared secrets with newly manufactured electronic devices has been employed with various situational results. So far, no approach has offered the end user an experience of out-of-the-box security for device initiation, registration and utilization of ongoing services. Currently, there is no mass-market compatible system capable of providing users with large amounts of secure user-specific shared secrets without assuming some level of broadcast security for initial transport. Mass hacking attacks have rendered the assumption of network transport security tentative at best. Even though a device may be preconfigured with a user login when shipped from the manufacturer or seller, the first login by the user may not itself be secure. For example, if the user first turns on the device in the presence of a compromised network, the entire device and/or online ecosystem may be subject to an initial man-in-the-middle type attack or the like. As a result, a user may not realize he or she has an infection on his or her device if the new device is compromised by such an attack.